


The Evening Cat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon looked back as soon as he heard footsteps in his bedroom.





	The Evening Cat

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon looked back as soon as he heard footsteps in his bedroom. He never forgot about his deceased vampire bride. Sarah. Was she going to return to him? As a spirit? Perhaps in another form. 

Eyes were wide after a cat appeared. It purred near Charles. He smiled. ''Sarah.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
